Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '18 |album = Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary |released = October 24, 2018 January 14, 2019 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Are you Happy? / A gonna 65th Single (2018) |Next = Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night 67th Single (2019) }} Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (フラリ銀座／自由な国だから; Wandering Around Ginza / Because It's a Free Country) is Morning Musume '18's 66th single. It was released on October 24, 2018 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jackets (26 in total). Limited Edition SP came with an event lottery serial number card. This is the last single to feature 10th generation member Iikubo Haruna. Tracklist CD #Furari Ginza #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Y Jiro no Tochuu (Y字路の途中; In the Middle of a Y-Forked Road) #Furari Ginza (Instrumental) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Instrumental) #Y Jiro no Tochuu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Furari Ginza (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Furari Ginza (Dance Shot Ver.) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Dance Shot Ver.) #Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara MV Satsuei Making Eizou (フラリ銀座/自由な国だから MV撮影メイキング映像; Making Footage of the MV Shoot) Event V #Furari Ginza (Close-up Ver.) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Close-up Ver.) #Y Jiro no Tochuu (Music Video) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna (last), Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki Single Information ;Furari Ginza *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: YOKO"モーニング娘。’18 2018.10.24 Release フラリ銀座" (in Japanese). HIGH-ENERGY. *Music Video: Tada Takuya ;Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-10-14. *Music Video: Mitsuishi Naokazu ;Y Jiro no Tochuu *Lyrics and Composition: Ohashi Riko *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Shuhei *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-10-26. TV Performances *2018.10.01 HEY! HEY! NEO! (Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara) *2018.10.21 Love music (Furari Ginza) *2018.10.22 The Girls Live (Furari Ginza) *2018.10.26 Buzz Rhythm 02 (Furari Ginza) *2018.10.29 The Girls Live (Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara) *2018.11.03 CDTV (Furari Ginza) *2018.11.05 FULL CHORUS (Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara) *2018.11.06 Utacon (Furari Ginza) *2018.11.12 The Girls Live (Y Jiro no Tochuu) *2018.12.12 2018 FNS Kayousai Dai 2 Yoru (Furari Ginza) *2018.12.27 MelodiX! Special 2018 (Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara) *2018.12.28 MBS +music presents All That's Music (Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara) *2018.12.31 CDTV Special! Toshikoshi Premier Live 2018→2019 (Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara) Concert Performances ;Furari Ginza *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" ;Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ ;Y Jiro no Tochuu *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |October |8 |114,347 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-10/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 121,676* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 167,961* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="9" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |2 (147,788) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】嵐『君のうた』が273,243枚を売り上げ現在首位　モー娘。’18、ジェジュンが続く" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-10-25. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End 2018 | align="center" |46 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2018 |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Furari Ginza" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=11&day=5 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |34 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2018&month=11&day=5 |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/TBSCDTV/status/1058826153069285376 |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |70 | align="center" | |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |31 | align="center" | |} Trivia *The single was announced on September 14, 2018 at the Morning Musume '18 FC Event ~Kessei Kinen Premoni Dai Kanshasai! 22 Nenme mo Ikimasshoi!~.Fukumura Mizuki. "モーニング娘。21歳☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-09-14. *Before the single's official announcement, the correct release date and product code EPCE-7444 were leaked on Twitter by an anonymous user on August 31, 2018 alongside a second leak of ANGERME's 25th single which was confirmed a few days later.https://twitter.com/odasakura_/status/1035389911480684544 Then on September 9, the same release date and another correct product code EPCE-7438 were leaked by different Twitter user, this time alongside an unconfirmed first album by Tsubaki Factory.https://twitter.com/maachelchii18/status/1038724973735567360 *This is the first single to not feature Ogata Haruna since "TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin". *"Furari Ginza" is described as a Showa chic song."生田衣梨奈、飯窪春菜の卒業を語る「サブリーダーは1人でいい！」【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-09-25. The members' outfits are colorful to feel like they are in olden day Ginza and they were bought from starblinc, a shop in Tokyo that designs retro and futuristic women's clothing based on 1960s mod fashion.Iikubo Haruna. "#新曲発売 #starblinc #NintendoDirectJP #スマブラSP 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-09-15."ストア説明" (in Japanese). starblinc. *"Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" choreographer YOSHIKO made the Statue of Liberty pose the starting and ending poses of the dance when she heard that Tsunku wrote the song after visiting New York City in late July 2018."夏のニューヨーク" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2018-07-27. *The additional track "Y Jiro no Tochuu" is Iikubo Haruna's graduation song in which she has a very moving solo part. **Soon after choreographing "Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara", which was before Iikubo announced her graduation, YOSHIKO was also requested to choreograph "Y Jiro no Tochuu". When she read the lyrics and was only instructed to make Iikubo the main feature, YOSHIKO suspected it was a graduation song. Staff eventually told her it was a secret that Iikubo would be graduating. *The "Y Jiro no Tochuu" music video was filmed on the stage set of the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~. References }} External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:14th Generation Singles In Category:Rumored Single Category:Gold Certification Category:2019 Event Vs